


In Giving, We Recieve

by ch_errywrites



Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood is Good With Kids, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute Kids, Cute Magnus Bane, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell Friendship, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites
Summary: 25 days of Malec: Christmas EditionDay 19: Charity
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560001
Kudos: 56





	In Giving, We Recieve

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This prompt is technically a part two to day 13: traditions, but it can still be read as a stand alone.

Alec remembers going to that homeless shelter with Magnus. It was an amazing experience plus it had triggered some very important conversations between the two of them.

Somewhere in the craziness that was Christmas, Magnus had went out- yes actually left the house to do so instead of just summoning all of it- and bought just about every toy that he thought the children in the shelter would like. Then, he went a bought some stuff for the rest of the people staying there.

It took a lot of wrapping to get it all finished.

Today, Magnus seemed happier than usual. Ever since they'd gotten married Magnhs seemed to always radiate happiness and joy but today it was that multiplied by ten. When he finally decided to ask what it was about Magnus didn't hesitate to answer him, clearly excited.

"They're doing the charity Christmas event tonight at the shelter in Brooklyn. I'll get to finally give Jody all the presents I got for the families and talk to her about the annual Santa visit I help host. The presents from us are the ones that "Santa" gives out."

Alec couldn't help but smile at his husband who had the brightest grin on his beautiful face. "That's pretty amazing Magnus."

"I know!" Magnus clapped excitedly. Then he gasped, "oh Alexander, come with me tonight. The kids would love to see you again and I know you enjoyed yourself last time."

Alec stayed silent for a few seconds, pretending as if he had to think about it even though he already knew his answer. When Magnus was smiling like that and talking so excitedly he could never say no.

"Well," he mumbled. "I don't have to go in to the office tonight so...Of course I'll join you!"

Magnus squealed happily, jumping like a little kid before he practically pranced right into Alecs arms. Even if he had been doubtful or unsure the kiss Magnus gave him would have changed his mind in a heartbeat.

That night, they portalled outside of the shelter, Magnus dropping all the boxes of stuff off in the back. The kids all gathered around them in a tiny mob when they walked in. Charlotte hugged his legs for longer than any of the kids before she went off to play with Magnus for awhile.

They Charity event went better than Magnus had been expecting apparently. Alec's husband had explained that turn out was a little larger than the previous years but Alec had also said some things to his co workers and had spotted a few shadowhunters mingling here and there.

The charity had raised a few thousand dollars in order to help pay for the kids schooling and supplies. Some others donated toys, blankets and jackets since the weather was getting colder.

When it was just about over, Alec had made his way over to where Magnus and Jody were, hearing the tail end of their conversation.

"...I'm not really sure what we're going to do."

"Oh that's just too bad, Jody. I sure hope that we'll be able to find a solution for this and quickly too."

Alec hummed to signal his arrival and when he had Magnus' attention his husband answered his silent question.

Magnus sighed, "The volunteer that usually comes as Santa bailed out earlier today. Ragnor used to be the one to do it but after he passed we had volunteers do it. I just don't know if we'll be able to find a replacement in such short time."

Seeing Magnus so genuinely distraught at the possibility of the kids missing out on Santa this year made Alec sigh, hoping that he wouldn't regret the decision he'd just made.

"Well," he said, grabbing both Magnus and Jody's attention. "I could always do it."

Magnus' eyes widened like he hadn't even thought of that, Alec could tell from his genuine reaction that his husband surprisingly really had not thought of the idea first and this was just a ploy to get him to agree.

"You-" Magnus gasped. "You would do that?"

Alec smiled down at his husband, shrugging. "Of course I would."

Magnus frowned a little bit, "Alexander, you don't have to do this for me, it's not that big of a deal." he said.

Sometimes Alec wondered how Magnus hadn't realized that he would do anything to keep him happy. Seeing Magnus so smiley and excited made Alec feel on top of the world sometimes because Magnus always had a way of sharing his happiness in anyway he could. It was contagious.

"Magnus," Alec sighed, grabbing his husbands hands. "Its for the kids. I would love to do this for them." He smirked a little as Magnus' face lit up. "Okay, maybe it's a little for you, but mostly for the kids."

Magnus punched him in the arm, causing him to wince and laugh, but then not a heartbeat later was hugging him, his arms tight around Alec's neck. Alec smiled, hugging back just as tightly.

"Thank you, Alexander."

**Author's Note:**

> Dont forget the Twitter tag #cherrys25daysofmalec
> 
> Only a few more days left :D


End file.
